Accident & Emergency
by Annilaia
Summary: Oh, hey there Edward. Nice seeing you today. Sorry about crashing into your car with my truck. Think we can be friends? Yeah? Oh that's awesome! I hope your whiplash isn't as bad as mine, and sorry again for the huge dent in your door... AH, B/E
1. Chapter 1

**YES. I am posting a new story. I'm sorry, hahah. This one I wrote while babysitting friday night, and I love it. I've had it in my head longer than some of my other fanfics. This doesn't mean I'm not going to update them though--**

**THIS IS A SHORT STORY.**

**I'm sorry that you guys like longer stories, but i have _three_ of them I'm currently working on, so I like having these cute little short things to have fun with. It won't be updated as often as the others, it's just here for when I think 'wtf I don't want to work on The Lighthouse/Camarilla/Clandestine/supertopsecretstory.'**

**And I really like the supertopsecret story.**

**Anyhow, let me know ifyou like it! I always thought this would be interesting...**

* * *

**Accident and Emergency**

Chapter 1: Crashing into you

"Bella you have a good day now, alright?" Mrs. Cope called as I made my way from the office. I turned to walk backwards and waved at her, smiling widely. I was more than happy to finally have my schedule figure out.

Of course, me being the largest klutz in all of Forks, I should have known that my walking backwards would be disastrous. I banged into someone with a loud 'Oof!' losing my footing and grabbing on to the door jamb at the same time that they grabbed my arms tightly.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked kindly, stepping out around me once I was steadied on my feet. I blushed.

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" I gushed sarcastically. "Of course, my day wouldn't be complete if I hadn't have tried to injure you in some way, Edward." He grinned at me and chuckled, before waving a small good bye and turning to Mrs. Cope, his course selection sheet in his hand as well.

Seems like Masen was having trouble with his schedule too. I just shook my head and let the office door shut behind me before rushing through the light rain to get to my car.

To inform you a little on my current situation of over the top heart beats and loss of breath, also the blood pooling in my cheeks. Edward Masen is pretty much the most attractive guy in existance. And even that doesn't do him justice.

I'm a senior in high school, Forks High, located in Forks, Washington. It rains more on this infinitesimally small town than anywhere else in the world. My parents had made roots here when I was young, and kept them, still as in love as the day they met in high school.

Edward was in my Biology class last year, and was also my lab partner. I'd heard of him before then, he'd recently moved to Forks from Seattle the year before. His father was an amazing doctor and had taken a position in our hospital. In those few months sitting next to Edward I had grown possibly the largest crush in the history of humanity, though I knew it would never be reciprocated.

Edward was, as I've stated, gorgeous. And I am nothing but a plain, small town girl. Long brown hair, big brown eyes. Pretty much sums it up. I'm also so pale that the only thing affirming I am not an albino is the dull brown in my appearance. As was also pointed out, I am extremely clumsy. I think maybe a maximum of twenty classes went by out of all of last year where I did not hurt Edward. Something always happened, at least. I tripped, fell, brought him with me, a slide came flying out of my hand and into his face, my finger slipped and nearly got him when dissecting a frog. There was of course the time I fainted at the smell of the blood when we were typing for class. He'd at least been so kind as to bring me to the nurses office.

Edward and I were never really friends though. We knew each other well, well enough to be civil in public whenever was necessary. But, we didn't have the sort of relationship where we'd go out to a mall or a movie, we wouldn't drive around after school or anything. I didn't get rides when desperate from him, I didn't study with him outside of free Biology classes. We were acquaintances, and sadly for me and my throbbing heart, it was all we would ever be.

I was fine with that though. I'd made peace with myself over the summer, deciding not to let myself cry over the most beautiful creature on the planet. I would be friendly to him when necessary, I would not pine over him this year. This year, I'd be a good student, get into a school on a scholarship, and meet some amazing boy... someday.

These were the thoughts running through my head as I sat in my car, arranging my newly acquired books in a pile in the passenger seat. I went through each one, writing my name inside, deciding to bring my English books back the next day, since I'd already read them all, and owned copies.

I was throwing my bookbag onto the floor and adjusting my coat when there was a tapping on my window. I looked over my shoulder and was met with the brilliantly emerald green eyes of Edward as he grinned at me.

"You wouldn't happen to be waiting for me, were you?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't count on it," I muttered. "Luckily for you I'm the most unorganised person in the world and just couldn't get out of here fast enough to avoid your ugly mug." Edward let his jaw hang open and touched his chest, feigning hurt.

"Bella you have wounded me," he sighed dramatically. "I fear my ego will never be the same." We stared, quiet for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I'll see you across the street," he said before climbing into his Volvo, parked behind my monster of a truck.

Oh yeah. The other problem with the whole Edward thing was that he was my neighbour, lived across the street from me, in fact. Of course, whenever he had the lights on in his room at night and neglected to drop his blinds it offered a pleasant view.

I pulled out of the parking lot, trying my best to ignore the thundering rumbles of my trucks engine as I went. My street had two entrances, and I opted for the farther one, letting Edward take the first so that he wouldn't be stuck behind me. Our houses were closer to the second entrance anyway.

I pulled around the corner, trying my best not to kill any stray dogs or children. Children would be bad.

But what was worse was what _did_ happen.

And who would have thought that at the exact instant I looked down to adjust the temperature, a CD would come flying from it's holder in Edward's car and he'd look down briefly to get it. And, who would have thought that we'd both drift towards the centre of the road, _directly_ in front of our houses?

_Crash!_

Fate was cruel.

I jerked violently in my seat and looked up frightened, my stomach lurching as I tried to figure out exactly what had happened. So much for not being a danger to him this year. Not to mention the fact that my truck _crushed_ his puny little Volvo. I looked down at him horrified, and he stared straight ahead, his hands still on the wheel. Both of the drivers sides of our cars were molded together from the collison. Thankful for my door being so high, I was still able to hold it, but I was fairly certain that Edward was stuck until he shook out of it.

I opened the door and jumped to the small amount of pavement visible between the hood of his car and the side of mine. I climbed over the front of his car to the passenger door. I could not believe this was happening.

"Edward?" I called frantically, pulling on the handle of his door. "Edward are you alright?" He jumped, his seat belt holding him in place and looked over at me, terrified. He rolled down his window, his mouth still agape and unable to say a word. He nodded fainly and I buried my face in my hands, pulling on my hair.

"I can't believe this. I am so, _so_ sorry. I'm going to call my dad and run and get your parents, climb out of the car, okay?" I left him, running full tilt into my house and grabbing the phone on the kitchen wall. Mom wasn't home yet, still at work at the primary school.

"Dad?" I asked as soon as he answered. "I was just in an accident. Please get home, it's right outside our house." I hung up without waiting for him, certain I'd hear sirens in a moment. I ran across the street, pretty much clearing it in three leaps. I didn't bother to knock on the door like I normally might. Edward's parents, or his aunt and uncle, rather, were already in the porch and looked at me with sad eyes.

I didn't know how much this was going to affect Edward, and I hoped he wouldn't be the type to completely close off. His biological parents had died in a car crash when he was eight, and since then had been living with his Uncled Carlisle in Seattle, until the recent move here. He always called them Mom and Dad, though, it seemed more natural to him.

I hurried to the passenger door, Edward was slowly unbuckling his seat belt. I held open the door for him and offered my hand. He looked up dazed and took it, climbing over the gear shift.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to hit you." I shook my head furiously.

"No, Edward, I'm just as much to blame." There were the sirens, Dad was close by now.

"How about.. we hit each other, since we basically did," Edward offered with a slight twitch of his lips. I nodded.

Then, a grin broke out on my face. "Is it terrible for me to say I'm glad I hit you?"

Edward chuckled. "No, I was thinking the same way. This would be a totally different situation if you were some stranger."

* * *

**I also had a few of my friends read this, and Iyeshana thought it was sort of creepy that she watched him change at night... I didn't mean for it to be creepy though. :(**

**This story is dedicated to brunettezki, because she said "You know what would be funny? If Edward and Bella met because she crashed into his car." and then I said; "Dude I wrote that already." :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm... I appear to have lost motivation. With my laptop not turning on for me to attempt to fix it, and me being too busy to bring it anywhere yet, I'm still stuck on the desktop and it's absolutely dreadful for writing. Today was the first day I've written since I updated Camarilla, and that's just because I felt bad and made myself write. I'm sorry.**

**I'll update Clandestine next, then Camarilla, then The Lighthouse. Also, I'm making a few more livejournal entries eventually. I've apparantly lost motivation for THAT as well.**

**things are busy with work and getting ready for university, so wish me well, and tell my back to stop hurting :(**

**

* * *

**

Accident and Emergency

Chapter Two: Emergency Room Blues.

Edward's head had been in his hands for the last half an hour. He didn't speak aside from his continued muttering of 'Oh, God…" over and over again, and just shook his head back and forth. I was terrified that he was reliving some sort of awful memory of his biological parents' death, but his parents seemed pretty calm about the whole thing. Esme, his mother, even brought us in a plate of cookies and glasses of milk, which seemed sort of ironic to me. As though this was some sort of after school special.

My parents and Edward's were out in the road, moving our cars into their respective driveways, having already received statements from Edward and myself. No one was at fault really, both of us were to blame.

"Edward?" I murmured at one point, hoping to attract his attention. I saw our parents standing outside the living room window, their muffled voices carrying through the glass. "Are you alright?"

He let out a loud groan and what sounded like a sob before he pulled his hands over his face and looked at me with wide eyes. "I can't believe my car is bashed up like that," he mumbled, face emotionless.

Wait… what?

"I know, it's pretty bad. My trucks not so scratched up, but Charlie says the motor is gone. No more vehicle for me." Edward's head went back into his hands, mourning the loss of his Volvo. "But Edward… how are you feeling aside from that?"

"Oh, I'm perfect, peachy keen," he said simply, sitting up straight and picking up a cookie, dipping it into the milk.

"So… you're not upset about the accident?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm mostly upset about the damage to my car. I'm going to miss it. But I am happy I hit you. No one else would have been so understanding or anything." He looked at me, chewing the cookie thoughtfully. I blushed and stared at my feet and the lovely carpeting.

"Oh, God, are you worried about the whole thing with my real parents?!" he whispered, leaning forward to me. I didn't say anything, my throat closed and I blushed darker, looking away.

"Bella, I'm fine, really. It was a very long time ago. I hardly even remember them, which is terrible of me to say, but I've gotten used to it. They were good people, but Esme and Carlisle are my parents now. I'm okay, trust me." He smiled sweetly at me, reaching out a hand to touch my own.

"Alright kids," my Dad announced, walking into the room with all the other adults behind him. "Everything's alright, and it's all cleaned up. Bella your truck looks fine, but I guess it sort of had a heart attack. It won't work again, I'm sorry." I smiled weakly at him and shrugged.

"It's alright Dad, it was sort of on its last life anyway." I stood up and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, my mother holding on to my hand.

"Edward, I hate to say it son, but your car… she's totaled, basically." Edward's face dropped and paled, his father's hand clasped his shoulder. "It doesn't look like much damage is done but…" Charlie trailed off when he saw Edward bury his face in his hands again. He wasn't listening. I could tell he didn't want to talk to anyone, probably definitely not me.

"Bye," I murmured, looking to his parents and they smiled weakly while I turned and left as fast as possible.

I stood in the kitchen back home and downed a glass of water before my parents had crossed the street and come inside.

"Bella, are you okay?" My mother asked, standing next to me and watching my face carefully. I nodded, still looking frightened beyond belief I'm sure.

"I'm just accepting the fact that Edward is going to hate me for life after this…" I mumbled. Charlie rolled his eyes and pulled a Tupperware container filled with macaroni salad from the fridge.

"Don't be ridiculous," he mumbled, opening the lid and giving it a sniff. "Why would Edward hate you? Neither one of you is at fault; it's just that he was driving a kitten while you were in a dinosaur, basically." I gulped, the sick feeling I'd had in my stomach since the accident returning.

"One thing I'd like to ask you Bella, is if you want me or your mother to drop you off in the morning, or if you'd rather take the bus." Pfft. That was an easy question to answer.

Get dropped off in a police cruiser where everyone would see me, or be dropped off an hour before anyone even began arriving for school.

I'd take my chances with the bus.

"I'll take the bus tomorrow, Dad," I mumbled, picking up a plate of food and heading upstairs.

The next day I woke up to another muted autumn, day. I opened the window and stretched widely, noticing that it was cooler than usual. Probably getting the trees ready to drop their leaves already. The curtains to Edward's room were still pulled shut. I didn't know if he was planning on going to school today or mourning the loss of his car.

Both of my parents were gone when I got downstairs, dressed in jeans, a green t shirt and a black sweater, I even decided to attempt accessorizing with a scarf, hopefully pleasing my fashion obsessed friend. I left my hair down, falling over my shoulders and pulled on my sneakers why standing at the counter and waiting for the toaster.

I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder and made my way outside, the toast hanging from my mouth as I looked over my schedule, making sure once again that everything was the way it should be. I stood at the end of the road, waiting for the giant yellow monstrosity to pull up while other cars sped by.

I heard a deep rumble of an engine as the bus rounded the corner and started down the street towards me. I pushed the last bit of my breakfast into my mouth and bent to pick up my bag again. That was when I noticed Edward walking slowly down the street, his hair askew and his eyes cast to the ground. Evidently he needed to catch the bus as well.

I climbed the large steps and stopped, noticing how slowly Edward was walking. "He needs to catch the bus too," I told the driver. "Will you wait for him?" The old man nodded and I turned to look down the aisle.

This was exactly why I did not get on the bus. Towards the back kids were throwing things and hitting each other, and as this was probably the only bus than ran through this tiny town, the rest of the seats were taken. I sat down in the very front, right next to the driver.

I moved to the inside, leaning against the window and watched as Edward looked up at the bus the closer he got before reaching his hands out to steady himself as he climbed the stairs. "Thanks," I heard him say to the driver. The door closed and the bus took off, and I had a feeling that Edward was making the same assessment of the bus situation that I had.

"Bella?" I heard him murmur. I looked up at him; his brow was furrowed as he looked ahead of him. "May I sit with you?" I smiled weakly and nodded, letting him sit down before looking back out the window. Of course, it didn't help my mood that I was acutely aware of him next to me. This was the closest we'd been. Closer than Biology labs, for sure.

We didn't speak the entire ride to school, and we didn't speak as we climbed off before anyone else, and we didn't say goodbye as we separated to get to our first period classes. We didn't speak for the rest of the day.

Alice, the hyperactive fashionable friend met me at the end of my third period class to walk to lunch with me, and noticed something that I hadn't all day.

"Why are you rubbing your neck so much?" she asked curiously. I only realized then that I had been doing it all day, there was a small aching pain that was more irritating than anything. It made me feel stiff.

"I was in an accident last night," I mumbled. "I hit Edward Masen's car." Alice's eyes widened, I thought they'd pop out of her head.

"Jeez, you guy are alright, right?"

"We're alive," I mumbled. The pain in my neck flared and I froze in the lunch line to rub it away as quickly as I could.

"You should get that checked out, Bella," Alice pointed out, carrying my tray to our table. "Even if it's a minor accident, you could have serious repercussions." I nodded.

"Can you give me a lift to the hospital when we're done eating?" I asked. She smiled brightly and nodded. I'd more than likely miss Biology, but if it meant sitting next to a boy who pretty much hated my guts by now, I was willing to skip.

Alice dropped me off at the hospital with enough time for her to get back to the school before lunch was over. I stopped at a pay phone on the way in and let my mother know that I was getting a check up before I went in and began filling the necessary forms.

To my surprise, they let me through rather quickly. An older nurse led me down a hallway and into a room with two beds. I sat on one and pulled off my sweater and unwrapped my scarf.

"The doctor will be in to see you in just a moment, it shouldn't be too long." I smiled and nodded, pulled a book out from my school bag and began to read.

After about ten minutes I heard voices down the hallway, so I marked my page and put it away, prepared to look like I hadn't been waiting that long. My stomach lurched when I saw who walked in the door and sat on the other bed. Fate was definitely cruel to me these past few days.

"Hello Bella," Edward said with a small smile. "You decided to skip Bio too?" he joked. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"You're not hurt are you?" I asked quietly when the nurse left. He frowned and looked at me carefully.

"Just a bit of whiplash, I guess. More an annoying pain in my neck than anything. You?"

"It's the same here." We both smiled and luckily, before finding more awkward conversation, Edward's father walked in, sighing as he looked between the two of us.

* * *

**It didn't end the way I wanted it too, but I'm in a hurry and I plan on putting the bit at the end of this in the beginning of the next chapter :)**

**Review, if you're still reading, and if you're not ridiculously angry with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right on! I am a machine this week. Three updates! Lucky youu!.**

**Just like to point out, voting for the All Human round of the Twilight Awards starts tomorrow! Please, if you'd like to show your support for me, go vote for Across the Ocean in 'Best Romance' and 'Best Human Edward'! I promise if you vote... I'll go back and edit the story! ahahah.**

**Also, there's still my C2, Decent, which you can find and subscribe to if you wish from my profile.**

**AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY. I'm cowriting it with Brunetteski. It can be found on her page, called Hot Off The Presses, I'll also add it to my favourites so you can find it easily!**

**PLEASE GO VOTE, AND PLEASE GO READ MY NEW STORY AND PLEASE BE AWESOME AND HAVE A LOVELY THURSDAY.**

**:D!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Walking Lonely Roads

Turns out that we'd both messed a little something up with our necks. I had two prescriptions while Edward had one- Carlisle gave up sample packs to take while we went back to school.

I waved goodbye to Linda, the nurse at reception (she and I were on good terms) and walked outside, wrapping my scarf tight around my neck as I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started the short walk home.

I'd manage to get onto Main street, my street was only a few blocks away, when I heard him calling my name.

"Bella!" Edward was calling, running after me with one hand bracing his neck. "Wait!"

I stopped and immediately began walking towards him. "Don't run," I scolded. "You probably shouldn't be doing it in your state." He smirked at me.

"You have more pills than I do, remember." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, anything I can help you with?" I asked, starting to walk back towards my place. He kept right in line next to me.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to share a cab. I was going to call one to go back to school, and it's sort of pointless for you to walk by yourself then, isn't it?" he asked, smiling shyly at me. It was too cute. My cheeks turned red, not only from the cold. "Besides, I don't want you catching anything bad out here."

"Thanks a lot Edward, that was really sweet of you, but I'm not going back to school," I replied. There was a question in his eyes. "There's like… five minutes left to Biology, and I only have gym last period so I'm going to go home and get some rest rather than kill my neck anymore." He nodded.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," he stopped and pulled a phone out of his pocket. "I'll get the cab to bring us home then, he said with a smile. I listened as he very politely called a cab to pick us up at the intersection we were standing on. He was watching me while he spoke to the operator, and I looked away, pretending that I didn't notice.

"Are you cold?" he asked once he hung up. I shook my head and smiled at him, burying my chin and mouth into my scarf. I supposed he was asking because my hands were shoved deep into my pockets and my scarf was bundled up so thickly.

We only made awkward conversation for a couple of minutes, because thanks to our infinitesimally small town the taxi found us in no time. Edward held onto my arm while I got into the back, then walked around and got in himself. He gave our address to the driver and began pulling out the money to pay him with.

"Edward I can't let you pay for everything," I told him under my breath, now that my mouth was free from my scarf.

"Don't be silly, what sort of gentleman would I be if I invited you into my taxi and made you pay," he mumbled, counting through the bills.

"But it's not fair for me to let you do this," I continued. "I want to pay my half." We argued the rest of the way home and when I was about to pass the driver part of the fee Edward grabbed my hand and held onto it strongly. Even through my mittens and his gloves I could feel the heat and my heart picked up its pace.

I blushed, of course.

"Bella, please let me pay. If there is one thing I want to do all day today, it is totally paying for this cab," he insisted. "It will make me the happiest person on the planet today if you would let me pay for this cab. The only thing I want in life, is to pay for this cab!" I sighed and got out of the taxi.

"Fine if it makes you so happy!" I grumbled. I could hear him laughing over the noise of the taxi pulling away. We stood there, in my driveway looking at each other for a moment.

The metallic crinkling of my package of pain killers was what broke the silence. He jerked awkwardly, and I saw his cheeks fill with colour.

"Right, I'll see you at school tomorrow, I suppose," he mumbled quietly. I waved feebly and he smiled, turned around and walked across the street into his house.

I groaned at my stupidity of not inviting him in, or talking to him a bit longer. I mean, what the freak, Bella. All you two are going to do is sit around and watch television or do homework or something.

I'm such an idiot!

And that is all I did for the rest of the afternoon. I finished up my homework and started on supper for Charlie and Renée, then I sat in the living room and reread one of my books for English. Renée got home about five minutes before Charlie, I ate supper with them, read, talking to Alice on the phone, got my prescriptions filled, took some pills, went to sleep.

Edward Masen was on my mind the entire time.

The next morning my garb was similar to the day before and I once again bundled myself tightly against the elements as I trudged to the end of the street and wondered where Edward was.

I wouldn't like it if he were late to school because he missed the bus.

I even considered staying home with my neck, but truthfully I could deal with it with the medication I was on. I hope Edward was feeling the same way.

I checked my watch and estimated another five minutes, approximately, to the arrival of the bus. I pulled my tattered copy of To Kill A Mockingbird from my pocket and opened it to the folded page.

I could hear a motor running, moving towards me, but I didn't bother to look up. It didn't have the same thunderous effect as the bus. I did notice when it stopped right next to me, though.

I looked up and was met with the dark windows of a silver Volvo. It was a different model than the one I totaled on Edward, but that was about all I knew. It stayed there while I stared at it, uncertain what to do since there were no cars coming so a right turn would definitely be okay.

The door popped open and swung towards me and there was Edward, smiling beautifully, leaning over the console.

"Get in," he called out. I obliged, because I would never ever say no if Edward asked me to get in a car with him. That might be dangerous, sure, if I didn't know him or he was a creepy old man. Lucky for me, neither of those were true.

I smiled at him when I sat down, unwrapping my scarf but leaving on my mittens. "Nice car," I said quietly.

His grin grew wider and he nodded. "Mom and Dad felt a little bad about my lack of transportation, and they were planning on getting me this for Christmas. Since the accident was no ones fault they decided to give it to me a little early."

"Wow," I mumbled. "That was really nice of them." He nodded and I listened to the soft tinkling of a piano through the speakers as we drove.

We were in a comfortable silence the entire drive to school. It was a while before I found my voice again. "I don't think my parents are going to get me another car."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Not because I killed yours with mine, because it would probably be too much with two cars already. That's fine with me though."

Edward nodded, and I noticed a different light in his eyes. "I think the situation works out rather well," he commented. He parked in a spot near the middle of the lot, but the school was still in plain view. "This way I get to drive you to school and back, and any more time with you is great with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohhh, the end!**

**I've been wanting to finish this story now. It was always meant to be a short one- don't complain! Now I have time to work on all the others!**

**I'm by myself in a new town. The only distractions I have are work and my family quality time until I go back to university, so there should be a few more updates in the next week and a bit. **

**I'm also making covers for all the newish stories!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this, I found it came out pretty well and I rather like it!**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Chapter Four: On the Radio

Arriving at school in Edward's car caused an uproar, to say the least. When the girls saw him hold open the door for me they immediately threw themselves into packs and began whispering and hissing. The boys let out a communal sigh at the sight of his new car.

I hurriedly walked into the building, hoping to get out of their stares as fast as possible. Edward stayed close at my side. Once we were inside I immediately moved to my locker and Edward hesitated. He looked as though he were about to say something to me, but couldn't decided exactly what to say.

He paused looked up purposely, opened his mouth to speak at then froze. I rose an eyebrow and his eyes widened. He spun on his heel and quickly walked away. I held back a laugh.

The day was passing slowly as I drifted from class to class. I would see Edward in the hallway for mere moments and he would politely ask me how I was feeling while I asked him the same.

I didn't know about him, but I was getting a massive headache. I was bombarded with questions before and after, sometimes during classes about Edward and myself; when did we start dating? Were we keeping it a secret? Why did we come to school together? If we weren't dating, why were we together so much? Were we friends with benefits?

It was actually ridiculous.

By the time lunch rolled around I was thankful to get something to eat. Feeling lightheaded while having bran damage (...almost) wasn't a good idea, I believed. I completely ignored half of my acquaintances and pulled Alice to a table by ourselves. I dropped my head in my hands and groaned. She patted my back and quietly passed me food, understanding like the great friend she was that what I really needed was space to yell.

"Hey," a deep voice said. I looked up and watched Jasper Whitlock sit down. I caught Alice's face in the corner of my eye, she was blushing lightly, smiling to herself while she looked down at the table. "Hope you don't mind if I sit here, it's just... there's nowhere else to go."

"That's fine, Jasper," I told him kindly, puncturing a juice box. "We didn't have anywhere else to go, either." He smiled at me and started his lunch but I caught his eyes glancing up to Alice every now at then. Cute.

The three of us began to eat in silence. I kept myself from getting annoyed at the stares I was receiving by watching Alice and Jasper interact with each other. A interesting new turn of events.

"Excuse me, Bella?" a soft voice said. I looked up in shock to see Rosalie Hale standing next to me. "Would you mind if I sat with you guys?" I smiled kindly to her and shook my head. She thanked me and sat to my left, at the head of the table.

Rosalie was a new student, gorgeous enough to be a professional model. Every body wanted her to be their friend, and I was certain that up until now she'd had plenty of previous arrangements to eat lunch with. I wasn't going to turn her down though. Despite her appearance to be a real stuck up, I was sure there was a nice girl underneath.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't handle everyone trying to get my attention. You don't mind do you?" I shook my head.

"It's perfectly fine, Rosalie. You can sit with us anytime. We're all in the same boat as you." When Alice managed to break out of her Jasper induced haze she introduced herself to Rosalie and they immediately began a conversation, fitting together like a glove to a hand. I switched with Alice so they wouldn't talk over me.

"Hey, Jazz. I was wondering where you went," another male voice said. "Oh, Bella too! Hey, do you think you can help me with my essay tonight?" I looked up to see my cousin, Emmett McCarty sitting down across from me. I nodded at him and bit into an apple. He wasted no time to introduce himself to Rosalie, who seemed to be enraptured by him.

I sat there, watching this strange group of people. We'd never interacted together on such a close basis before. We'd never been seen together in such a group. It was strange, really. But at the same time, it also seemed to fit. We all knew how to act around each other, so it was easy to see that we'd make perfect friends.

I heard a groan and a huff as someone sat down next to me, bumping in to me.

"Edward?" I asked, shocked. My heart began thundering at the sight of him, lying with his head in his arms on the table. "What's the matter?"

"I've been driven to insanity today. Absolutely mad. Do you know that everyone's been asking me if we're secretly sleeping together?" My cheeks grew bright red. Yeah, I did know. "Of course it would be. It makes perfect sense, we live across the street from each other." He swore lightly under his breath and then looked at me apologetically.

"It's alright. I know what you mean. I've been getting it all day, too."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Bella. If only people weren't so shallow and closed minded." He seemed to look around the table then and a curious look took over his face.

Without another word he introduced himself to everyone and the six of us fell into an easy conversation. What a weird group we were.

When the lunch bell ring I was the first to stand up. I picked up my tray and stepped out of my seat. "See you guys tomorrow?" I asked, grinning at the five of them. We seemed to fit together. They all laughed and nodded.

Of course, I was confronted on the way out of the lunch room.

"Bella," Jessica Stanley said venomously. "I saw you with Edward Masen today. When did that happen?" I opened my mouth to argue with her but she cut me off. She tsked. "Silly me. You two live so close to each other, it must have been going on for a long time. So, what exactly _is_ he like in bed? He looks like he would be fantastic... the things you could do with that..." her hand motions were really too much, and my anger had reached its peak. My hand flew out and made contact with her cheek. Angela snickered, though she tried to hide it and Lauren shrieked. Before either of them could start yelling at me I spun around and stormed out of the school, leaving my book bag and my jacket behind.

I was holding back the urge to scream as I stomped across the parking lot. I had no idea where I was going. My neck was killing me, and I was freezing cold, but I was definitely _not_ going back to school. Home. That was the only logical explanation. Thank God I was wearing a turtle neck today.

I was concentrating so hard no not slipping that I hardly registered the car screeching to a stop next to me until it barely nudged my leg. I yelled and caught myself on the hood, looking in the windshield to see a completely terrified Edward. We were both frozen; eyes wide and mouths ajar.

"Bella, oh, Jesus! I am _so so so _sorry!" he yelled, jumping out of the car to help me. "Did I hurt you? Are you alright? Oh, please let me make it up to you!" I sobbed shakily, despite the fact there were no tears. I was making crying noises, but out of fright. He was holding my arms tightly and searching me all over. When he decided I was okay he stuffed me into his car and hurried inside, turning on the heat before pulling out of the parking lot.

"I can't believe I almost hit you. That is the cruelest kind of irony... God, Bella I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I told him, now that I was calmed down. We were heading home. "Why were you leaving? There's still Biology and another class you know."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just say I'd had one comment too many. I had to get out."

I nodded my head. "I understand entirely. Can you believe Jessica Stanley was asking me how you were in bed?" I couldn't believe I'd said that to him, but neither did he, apparently. His cheeks turned bright red and his lips tightened. "God. As if the hand motions weren't vulgar enough. The accusations are terrible. I slapped her, and left." I giggled a little at the thought and he smiled at me. "I mean, I do _not_ go out with you, we probably never will, never had, we've been totally different people since we started school, we barely interact! Except for trying to kill each other with vehicles- I really do not understand--"

Oh... my... He was kissing me. He'd pulled into his driveway, pushed the Volvo into park and reached over to pull me to him in a kiss. A strong, angry kiss. My hands wound their way up to his hair and I held on tightly, pressing myself to him as strongly as he was to me. Little sounds were escaping from his mouth as they were from mine.

When we separated my lips felt swollen. The only words I had were "Wow..."

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I know..."

I sat there, my hands still hovering over his hair, his hands still loosely around my waist. We were still so close, just staring at each other, watching each other. "I've wanted to do that for a long, long time," he told me simply. His whisper was so soft, so full of emotion.

"I've wanted you to do that for a long, long time," I admitted. Edward smiled as his eyes fell to my lips. We leaned in for a softer, gentler kiss.

"Let's just put an end to the rumors, okay?" he proposed. I nodded and kissed him again.

"Just don't run me over," I said against his lips. He laughed in between kisses.

**The End**


End file.
